


they have the rarest of all things, don't they?

by veillain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veillain/pseuds/veillain
Summary: An abridged love story of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.It begins with Tsukishima yearning and ends in reciprocity.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	they have the rarest of all things, don't they?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TsukkiYama Week 2020.  
> 28th of August: flower shop

_ Bouvardia: I am no summer friend. _

They met during summer. 

The scorching heat all the more reason for them to spend time together, play together.

Tsukishima supposed that Yamaguchi was his only friend. Summer ended and so did his companionship with the freckled boy. 

* * *

_ Circaea: I shall beware of your enchantments. _

Tsukishima was convinced he was bewitched. 

Days seemed a lot shorter than he'd like during summer. Curious, he asked if it had been the same for the shorter boy beside him.

A smile was directed at Tsukishima, and he felt like he was bewitched again.

The day ended a lot earlier, and he was left with a flower in his pocket and a mind full of memorised smile lines. 

* * *

_ Hyacinth, yellow: Jealousy _

Tsukishima watched the same smile directed at another person. 

Yamaguchi was surrounded by more flowers than a regular person would usually be, enclosed in a quaint shop that is as charming as the dark green haired boy. 

Tsukishima wondered why they only meet during summer. The shop certainly wasn't that far away from where they usually meet at the beach.

Tsukishima had the other's smile directed at him this time. He waved and settled for the longest path home, thinking about the flower tucked behind the Yamaguchi's ear.

* * *

_ Silene armeria: I am a willing prisoner. _

More short summer days passed.

Tsukishima never visited the shop, never set foot on the road. In between the pages of the books he read, he pressed flowers.

Most of them were given by his summer friend. Yet none of the flowers were as beautiful as him. He decided to wait for three more seasons to pass before telling Yamaguchi.

* * *

_ Tweedia: faithful affection  _

Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi during winter, the shorter man had his hands behind his back, eyes laid on Tsukishima.

It was winter and yet it wasn't cold.

Tsukishima told Yamaguchi what he meant to say to him.

The day ended with a warm palm in his. Everyday since then ended with a warm palm in his, and the scent of flowers on his clothes.

* * *

_ Cape jasmine: My heart is joyful. _

It wasn't just pressed flowers now but blooming ones under the careful touch of his lover that decorate his heart.

And his heart blooms too, when his lover nods and carefully touches his face with a ring wrapped around a delicate finger.

There is a promise to spend every season to come together.

**Author's Note:**

> [I found the (rather exhaustive) list of language of flowers [here](https://yesterdaysprint.tumblr.com/post/159136590454/the-language-of-flowers)]
> 
> I am VERY fond of tsukkiyama.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are lovely and appreciated!


End file.
